


A Dark Dream

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sadness then fluff then smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: (This is a what if kind of story that crawled out from somewhere in my mind, bear with me on it)Cullen closed his eyes as he came to realize a sad truth. She was gone and never coming back, and all he wanted to do was join her.





	A Dark Dream

She was gone. The sickness had damned her to an early grave, and now he was alone in the cruel world once more. Wondering if he could have done something different, had kept up on refusing to let her go with the Inquisitor that day, guilt-tripped her, ANYTHING, to have kept her with him then maybe she would still be with him. But he had caved to her pleas and had watched her go despite having a bad feeling that she might not return. Oh, she had returned, happy and as healthy as a horse, joking around with the Inquisitor and the others. But it hadn’t even been a month later that she had started feeling ill. At first, she had dismissed it as nothing more than a cold or allergies, but instead of going away like they had thought it would it had worsened. Having been confined to her quarters for the rest of the month they hoped it was nothing more than the flu as she had stated it had been some four-plus years since she had gotten any illness like that so it was likely it was coming back to bit her in the ass. But still, it worsened, until finally one of the healers had been properly able to identify it and the news had rocked the whole Inner Circle, but not as much as it had him. Blight Sickness (or rather Blight to the common folk). How she had caught it she hadn’t been exactly sure until she remembered that she had had a tiny papercut from writing him a letter just an hour before facing the creatures that would spread said sickness. They had scrambled to find a senior Grey Warden or someone who knew a ritual called the Joining which was rumored to be able to stop it but it was apparent their luck had dried up as the Grey Warden who they knew could do the ritual was too far away and she had been running out of time despite how much her body had been fighting the Sickness. They had tried to keep her healthy as could be, tried to encourage her body to continue fighting the disease, but time had not been on her side. 

He remembered visiting her as often as he could, begging her to not give up, to continue fighting. But on her last day, surrounded by the Inner Circle, with him on her bed holding her close, she had made him promise to not give up on life. To continue fighting on and he had given his word. He remembered her small smile remembered her closing her eyes and going limp as the sickness stole her from him, sending her soul to the place she had often described as “Paradise” and he had _cried_. They had all cried once her spirit had fled her body. Five of them, The Inquisitor and four others had gone to the tavern to drink themselves into a long-lasting stupor. The Lady Ambassador and the Spymaster had gone to the Ambassador’s office and had locked it up tight so they could mourn without being disturbed (and drink his lover’s favorite wine in remembrance). The resident apostate elf who knew more about the Fade then anyone, had vanished to a secluded area to mourn, the resident Seeker had gone to her room and hadn’t been seen since. The man who had been lying about who he really was, had gone to the stables to drink his sorrows away. Which left the man standing at his desk now as really the last person to mourn her death and his sorrow had taken a more violent turn. He had returned to his office and despite how hard he had been crying there was now a sizeable dent in one of his bookshelves from where his fist had met its side in his fit, his chair had been kicked over and books and broken bottles littered the floor and that was to say nothing of the training dummy that he had eviscerated with his sword. 

But now, with his rage spent, the man was staring blankly at the empty space on his desk where she had often perched when she would come to “distract” him or just casually spend time with him to help “lighten” his day if she could sense that he was having a worse one because of his withdrawals. He thought of all the small talking they had done, of everything that he had considered nonsense when she would arrive to tell him of whatever had happened as she had walked over to be with him. He remembered the times when she was here with him if the Inquisitor had no need of her (or had decided to leave her in Skyhold), and would eat lunch with him and would actually force him to eat and anytime he had gone to protest she would give him a look that he had started calling her “Don’t Argue with Me” face. He looked over towards the door they had walked out of to walk the battlements when she had wanted to speak with him about her hidden feelings and how he had almost messed up his chance but had barely, just barely, saved himself. He remembered how her lips had tasted of blackberries that day because of how much she had loved them and would often be found eating them at any given time of the day (he had started keeping a bowl of them on his desk just for her to nibble on while with him). He remembered how sweet her scent was, how gentle her touch, how she could be harsh spoke if the need called for it, how she had always been one of his strongest supporters when it came to his want of breaking his addiction to Lyrium. He remembered how there would be times she would “steal” his chair while he worked out plans with his soldiers and after they were gone would absentmindedly start singing under her breath and how he would stop and just listen. He even remembered the rare times she would be curled up in the corner having fallen asleep despite the floor likely being cold as he remembered that she had told him that her back had some issues and tended to sit against the wall to keep it from hurting her too much. He remembered the night, he had been passing her room and had rushed to her side the moment he had realized she had been having an especially violent nightmare about a subject she just couldn’t bring herself to speak of no matter how much she had wanted to. He remembered getting into a progressively heated argument with her and it had escalated to the point of where the moment he had raised his hand he caught the flinch she had done and had watched her for a moment before discovering that she had been abused as a child, which had upset him greatly, so much so that he found himself being extremely cautious in his movements if they started arguing. 

But now? All he had were memories of her. All he had was the few treasured possessions she had gifted to him throughout their time together as well as some of her most beloved items to include her ever-present “Evenstar” necklace which she had stated had been “just a replica”. Feeling something grow heavy around his neck he touched the necklace and felt his tears renew as he remembered her words about it. 

“ _Wear it always and know that I will always be yours.”_

_“But...”_

_“Don’t Cullen, the necklace is my promise to you. So long as you have it, my heart and soul will always belong to you. This is my eternal promise.” She smiled up at him as her blue eyes met his amber-gold ones._

She had promised but, now, it seemed to Cullen that fate had become a very fickle mistress and because of it, her promise was broken. Closing his eyes, Cullen felt tears stinging as he refused to let them fall; opening his eyes he looked towards his windows and saw that it was raining and silently wondered if Thedas itself was crying over the loss of his beloved. “Why did you have to leave...my love?” He inquired as he looked down towards his desk once more but just stood there staring at it blankly. He felt as if the part of him that had been a missing piece to the puzzle that was him had just been torn away and destroyed and suddenly, the tears that had been building up finally broke free and he collapsed onto his knees as the pain in his soul spread outwards and felt its sharp claws tearing into and through his chest and felt it stop his heart as it seized it in a crushing grip and he cried _out her name..._

**** 

“CULLEN! Wake up!” The young woman called out as Cullen jolted awake with a strangled yelp. “Cullen! Its okay! It was just a dream!” She tried to soothe him as he looked around while trying to gather his bearings. As he realized where he was, he looked into the now dark blue eyes of the woman he loved and he studied her for a moment to make sure this wasn’t another dream. “What happened?” She inquired softly and he watched her long, curly hair slid over her left shoulder as she reached out to gently run her slender fingers upon his chin. 

Cullen closed his eyes as he allowed her gentle carress to bring him further into the waking world and told her about the dream, “...and I...” he trailed away not daring to open his eyes. 

“Cullen, look at me,” she commanded him still being tender towards him. Opening his eyes, he saw her own sparkling ones and stared into her eyes as she spoke again. “It was just a dream, I’ve already promised you that I wouldn’t go there even if the Inquisitor begged me to. I have no reason to go there while I have reason enough to stay here with you.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere and you don’t have to worry about losing me to the Blight sickness.” 

“I know, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about losing you,” He replied as they rested their foreheads together with eyes closing. “Anything could take you from me...” 

“But I will always return to you, my lion,” she pulled away to smile softly and brush her fingers against his cheek on more. “I love you Cullen, and for as long as I live I will always be yours and will always come back to you.” 

“I love you too, Rose,” he replied as he pulled her close for a kiss, which started off innocent enough but soon grew needy, hungry, in its intent. “Rose...” he whispered as he felt himself hardening at the prospect of what was to come. 

“Why don’t we chase away what remains of that nightmare?” She inquired as he growled low. 

“Let’s,” he agreed huskily as his hands found their way along her sides and she felt heat pooling in her lower belly while he returned to kissing her passionatly.

Cullen pinned her to the bed, HIS bed, and she felt his kisses deepen as one of his hands found its way to her core. She felt herself quiver in anticipation of what he was about to do and moaned the moment his sly fingers found the entrance to her core and slid into her before pulling out and reentering her over and over as he slowly worked her into needing him. “Cullen..” she moan his name and he rumbled out a groan. 

“Say my name again...” he told her as she did so and rewarded her by moving his hand a little bit faster each time. His thumb began to work her pearl as his fingers continued to work her over and over. He felt her trembling under him as she moaned his name, “Keep saying my name Rose...” he commanded her as she kept saying his name, but now it was more of a litany to his ears as he suddenly began to furiously pump his fingers in and out of her, he felt her beginning to buck and before he knew it her walls were clamped around his hand as she screamed his name as the orgasm flooded her body and he pulled his hand alway to lick it clean before he set upon her with his tongue and mouth. Holding her down with an arm, he licked and “nipped” at her and she tried to writhe as he did this while return his free hand to pumping at her, but the moment he sucked at her, she tensed up and another orgasm crashed upon her and this time he found himself lapping at her nectar like a starved man at a feast while prolonging it with his fingers. After he finished and had pulled away (as well as wiped away what he could of her juices from his face) he kissed her but then she turned the tide in her favore as they switched positions and she grabbed his now throbbing cock in one hand and began to pump him. “Rose...you dont...” he was finding it suddenly difficult to think as she continued to pump him. 

“Mmn yes I do. You teased me, now its my turn to tease you right back,” she whispered into his ear before sliding down to be level with his purple headed cock. “Plus I want to do this for you.” She informed him as she licked at his weeping cock enticing a groan from him at the prospect of what she was about to do. 

“Rose...” he closed his eyes as his hand reached out to place itself in her hair as she suddenly deep throated him and began the motions of what the people from her world called a “blow job”. Each time she swallowed he made more noise, until finally he found himself unable to not thrust and swiftly apologized for it as he took her hair into his fist and began to thrust carefully but he soon felt his own end coming and roared as it crashed over him like a wave and just as greedily as he had feasted on her, she did the same to him and made sure to swallow every last bit of his seed as it spurted into her throat. After he was done and trembling slightly she proceeded on licking him clean and pulled away to watch as he regained himself. Suddenly he yanked her close, and his lips crushed hers in a needy kiss as he pulled her to stradle him. “That was not a nice thing to do, rogue,” he snarled as she smirked at him. 

“And what do you plan on do-!” She didn’t get to finish her sentance as he aligned himself with her core’s entrance and suddenly impaled her, causing her to keen as he forced himself to stay still. When he was sure she was recovered enough, he began to thrust up and into her as he moved her hips and she moaned and shivered with anticipation at what was happening now. Soon her hips moved of their own accord and he continued to thrust into her, “Oh gods! Cullen!” He couldn’t tell if she was cursing him or using his name as a prayer but it only made him go as fast as he could, but then he stopped both of them and soon flipped their positions but pulled out of her (causing a whine to escape her). Suddenly he was up on his knees and forced her to her own hands and knees before rentering her and began his thrusting again, only this time he put a great majority of a fury she had only ever seen from him upon the battlefield. Her hands lifted and found the headboard as his thrusts grew deeper and more powerful, “Fuck...Cullen!” She keened as her grip on the headboard tightened. Suddenly she felt one of his thumbs rubbing her pearl and she felt her orgasm bearing down on her once more. “Cullen! Oh gods yes!” She praised as she felt his thrusts start to become uneven as he began to near his own end. “CULLEN!” She howled the moment her end came flooding over her in a wave of heat, and not a few seconds later, as her walls clamped down upon his thick cock, Cullen _**ROARED**_ as his own end came over him upon his last thrust where his cock went as deep as possible and his seed spilled forth into her awaiting womb, but it was apparent that he wasn’t fully finished as he continued to rock into her as more of his seed filled her over and over and over until he was fully spent and both were panting from what had just transpired. Once they had collapsed back down onto the bed, content and satisfied for the moment, Rose found herself snuggling up to Cullen who kissed her forehead lovingly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he smiled as they snuggled together for the rest of the night and fell asleep with her tucked close, her head over the area where his heart beat. 


End file.
